


Отражение

by Vivisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, M/M, Pseudo-History, Torture, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Они были до невозможности похожи, и в том заключалась причина неизбежного конца. Двух победителей в этой игре быть не может, но, пока она не закончена, почему бы не брать от неё максимум?





	Отражение

Всадник нёсся сквозь лес, ловко обходя древесные стволы, так и норовившие сбить скакуна с ног. Туловищем всадник прижался к лошади — не хватало ещё схватить шальную пулю. Поблизости от вражеского лагеря попасть в засаду проще простого.

Завидев в зарослях кустов человека, закутанного в тряпьё грязно-зелёного цвета, — должно быть, связного — всадник заставил лошадь замедлить шаг. Действовать следовало осторожно.

Всадник был вовсе не тем, за кого желал себя выдать. Под личиной шпиона в собственном войске в тот день скрывался Эверетт, командующий, в высшем свете им же основанного королевства прозванный Непобедимым. Солдаты, куда меньше церемонясь со словами, по примеру врагов называли его Кровавым, с деревенской своей наивностью полагая, что обладатель нелестной клички остаётся в неведении на этот счёт.

Сам Эверетт признавал, что в обеих характеристиках есть немалая доля истины.

Подав жестом условленный сигнал — его Эверетт узнал от настоящего шпиона — всадник спешился. Связной настороженно приблизился, слишком грациозный для солдата или простого офицера. Интересно, насколько высокого полёта птица угодила в сети? Ладонь Эверетта скользнула на рукоять кинжала, висевшего в ножнах на поясе.

Молниеносным движением связной вскинул револьвер — неужели раскусил игру Эверетта? — но вместо того, чтобы выстрелить, скинул капюшон и сорвал с лица потрёпанный шарф. И, встретившись взглядом со своим врагом, Эверетт тотчас же понял, почему связной не купился на его спектакль.

Эверетт не сдержал смеха, так и рвавшегося из груди.

Нынешняя война длилась три года. Три долгих года линия фронта колебалась, отходя от текущей своей позиции лишь на пару-тройку десятков километров, по пограничным землям между королевством Эверетта и территориями военного союза, созданного для борьбы с захватчиком. Надо сказать, союза хрупкого — Эверетт знал, что, стоит единожды разгромить войско противника, самопровозглашённые лорды и принцы приползут к нему на коленях с мольбой о пощаде.

Задача, впрочем, оказалась нетривиальной. Фердинанд Защитник, главнокомандующий войска союза, стал для Эверетта поистине трудным противником. За несколько месяцев до начала этой кампании им довелось встретиться лично на одном из дипломатических приёмов. Ещё тогда Эверетт понял, что Фердинанд ничуть не уступает ему самому ни в интеллекте, ни в способности действовать так жёстко, как необходимо.

— Забавно, — прокомментировал Эверетт. — Сам Фердинанд... как там дальше? Ах да, Вешатель.

— Это ты придумал? — уточнил Фердинанд, но револьвер так и не опустил.

— Что дальше? Убьёшь меня?

— Не сегодня. — Он качнул головой. — Хочу завершить нашу партию по правилам.

— Кому, как не нам с тобой, знать, что правила — чушь для наивных идиотов.

— Я придерживаюсь иной точки зрения. Каждый устанавливает свои собственные правила игры — или, что случается гораздо чаще, позволяет устанавливать их другим.

— А мои правила — отсутствие таковых, и играть по ним ты не желаешь, — догадался Эверетт. — Что же, почему бы и нет?

— Отлично, — ухмыльнулся Фердинанд и подошёл совсем близко. Холодное дуло револьвера упёрлось в левый висок Эверетта. — А теперь раздевайся. Медленно.

И Эверетт вновь рассмеялся — не угрожай ему оружие, он бы согнулся пополам от хохота.

— Прости. — Он прикрыл рот ладонью. — Не смог удержаться.

Эверетт сбросил накидку и неспешно расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц своей рубашки. Сняв предмет одежды через голову, он извернулся достать из ножен кинжал, и в следующее мгновение лезвие оказалось у открытой шеи Фердинанда.

— Не так быстро, — съехидничал Эверетт. — Твоя очередь.

Пожалуй, это могло оказаться не менее увлекательным, чем война.

***

Пологий склон холма утопал в летней зелени. Комфортно устроившись в тени раскидистого дуба, они ничуть не беспокоились о случайных свидетелях.

— Нет, серьёзно, почему именно виселица? — поинтересовался Эверетт.

— Кто бы говорил, — буркнул Фердинанд. — Ты-то приговорённым головы рубишь.

— Не только. Ещё топлю, четвертую, — стал перечислять Эверетт, загибая пальцы, — иногда сажаю на кол. А ты всё вешаешь и вешаешь — никакой фантазии.

— И тебя тоже повешу, — пообещал Фердинанд, лениво оборачиваясь к собеседнику. — Когда поймаю.

— Не сомневаюсь.

***

В тот раз Эверетт застал Фердинанда врасплох — он затаился в древесной кроне и, улучив момент для прыжка, повалил оппонента на землю.

Поверженный, Фердинанд сидел на коленях. Его запястья и лодыжки были обмотаны проволокой, утыканной шипами, которые до крови впивались в аристократически бледную кожу.

Эверетт облизнул пересохшие губы. _Вкусно._ Абсолютная власть над простым человеком меркла перед одним только прикосновением лезвия походного ножа к обнажённой спине Фердинанда.

Эверетт принялся вырезать на гладкой коже затейливый узор. Фердинанд ощутимо напрягся, но не согнул позвоночник.

— Что ты рисуешь? — спросил Фердинанд недрогнувшим голосом.

— Ничего особенного.

Вычертив очередную линию, Эверетт отложил нож и, смочив платок водой из фляги, вытер со спины Фердинанда кровь, успевшую натечь из неглубоких порезов. Теперь Эверетт мог видеть картину целиком. Его ответ на вопрос Фердинанда, к слову, был честным — ничего особенного, лишь вольный полёт фантазии. Как бессмысленный набор каракулей на клочке бумаги, когда нечем занять руки.

Налюбовавшись плодами своих трудов, Эверетт призадумался и вырезал под рисунком пару букв — свои инициалы.

Эверетт усмехнулся. Да, за это Фердинанд отыграется сполна — если, конечно, получит такую возможность.

***

Шахматы Эверетт всегда находил скучным занятием — слишком ограничивают рамки правил, и слишком предсказуемы стратегии, просчитанные за поколения до рождения игроков. Впрочем, для той игры шахматы вполне сгодились.

Эверетт задумчиво протарабанил пальцами по столешнице, начисто игнорируя вспыхнувшую в них тупую боль. Чтобы выйти на потенциально выигрышную позицию, ему требовалось совершить размен. В обычной ситуации Эверетт бы не колебался, но цена потерянной фигуры была несколько выше, чем в простых шахматах.

Да и чёрт с ним — всё лучше, чем проиграть.

Эверетт поднял резного коня — ручной работы; этот набор фигур ему привезли в подарок с Востока — и снял с доски чёрную ладью. Эверетт позволил себе усмешку. Пусть ненадолго, но он мог насладиться своей маленькой победой.

Двумя пальцами Эверетт взял с края стола тонкую иглу и несколько раз провёл её острием над пламенем зажжённой свечи. С явной неохотой Фердинанд протянул правую руку так, чтобы не зацепить шахматную доску.

Дождавшись, пока инструмент не остынет, свободной рукой Эверетт зафиксировал средний палец Фердинанда. Эверетт довольно улыбнулся, заметив, что губы Фердинанда побледнели, а зрачки стали шире. Страх боли заложен в человеке от природы.

Игла вошла под ноготь. Фердинанд не издал ни звука — только мышцы его тела судорожно сжались.

Фердинанд вытащил иглу, смыл с неё кровь и как бы между делом сделал ответный ход. Белый конь отправился прочь с доски.

Повторив манипуляции с иглой, Фердинанд приглашающе махнул ладонью. Эверетт только приподнял левую руку, когда Фердинанд покачал головой:

— Другую.

— Хочешь, чтобы я не смог держать шпагу? — нахмурился Эверетт.

— Не драматизируй, — попросил Фердинанд. — Мне нет нужды тебя калечить.

Эверетт нехотя подчинился. Правила есть правила — по крайней мере, здесь и сейчас.

Мимолётно взглянув на тыльную сторону правой ладони, Эверетт с неудовольствием отметил, что придётся носить перчатки, не снимая, чтобы скрыть следы истязаний. 

Резкая боль в указательном пальце взорвалась небольшим снарядом, заставляя Эверетта плотно сжать губы.

Чтобы он — ещё — хоть раз — кому-нибудь — позволил. Да ни за что.

Усилием воли Эверетт подавил нахлынувшую злость.

В конце концов, это того _стоило_ , разве нет?

***

Иногда, конечно, они проводили время менее экстравагантными способами. Поднимая на сухих дорогах пыль, они скакали в одну из ближайших деревень и выкупали комнату в первом попавшемся кабаке на целый день.

Вот и тогда Эверетт безразлично бросил на потёртую поверхность барной стойки мешочек, звякнувший золотом. В краях, где властители меняются с периодичностью в несколько месяцев, только такая валюта всегда в ходу. Заметив во взгляде хозяина кабака тень узнавания, Эверетт отвернулся и поманил Фердинанда за собой, наверх по деревянным ступеням.

Пропустив Фердинанда вперёд, Эверетт закрыл за собой дверь комнаты и завалился на просторную кровать — как был, в обуви и верхней одежде. Последние сутки Эверетт провёл в подготовке к наступлению, так отчего же не отдохнуть, если есть возможность?

Когда Фердинанд сорвался с места, Эверетт, расслабившийся в мягкой постели, не успел среагировать вовремя, и его плечи оказались придавлены коленями Фердинанда. Пара ловких движений — и на шее Эверетта затянулась петля, мешая нормально дышать.

Свободный конец верёвки Фердинанд обмотал вокруг своей ладони и отстранился, возвращая Эверетту свободу движений. Вздохнув — не будь его горло сдавлено петлёй, получилось бы куда эффектнее, — Эверетт принялся снимать с себя одежду.

Только когда Эверетт оказался полностью обнажён, а его оружие отправилось на тумбочку у кровати, Фердинанд позволил ему ухватиться за верёвку на собственной шее и немного ослабить хватку.

Раздевшись, Фердинанд поставил Эверетта на четвереньки. Эверетт столкнул с кровати бесполезную подушку, уложил локти на матрац и опустил голову и плечи. Он достаточно хорошо изучил привычки Фердинанда, чтобы знать, чего тот потребует.

— Ты хотя бы сегодня мылся? — уточнил Эверетт.

— Не беспокойся об этом.

Фердинанд влез на кровать — та натужно скрипнула под весом двух рослых мужчин — и болезненно втолкнулся в Эверетта. Эверетт заставил рефлекторно напрягшиеся мышцы расслабиться. Незачем усугублять ситуацию, и без того неприятную.

Пусть Эверетт мог не воспринимать происходившее как унижение и потому не считать личным оскорблением, ни грамма удовольствия он не испытывал. Такой роскоши Фердинанд бы ему никогда не позволил — и Эверетт понимал, почему.

Когда, достигнув пика, Фердинанд ненадолго ослабил концентрацию, Эверетт воспользовался моментом. Он схватил с тумбочки кинжал, быстро перерезал петлю и, выскользнув из-под Фердинанда, прислонил лезвие к его шее.

Во взгляде Фердинанда блеснула злость — никто не любит дважды попадаться на один и тот же трюк, хотя и в иных обстоятельствах.

За дверью послышался негромкий звук удаляющихся шагов.

Эверетт скрутил запястья Фердинанда верёвкой и привязал к изголовью кровати. Наступила очередь Эверетта взять реванш.

Хозяин кабака побелел, скосившись на лезвие шпаги, которую Эверетт, усевшийся на кухонный стол, держал в считанных сантиметрах от его горла. На топорно выбритом виске выступила пара капель пота.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Послушайте, мне очень жаль... — пробубнил хозяин кабака, избегая смотреть Эверетту в глаза.

— Я спрашивал не об этом, — оборвал его Эверетт. — И либо ты отвечаешь, либо умираешь — причём очень медленно и мучительно.

— Да, я узнал вас, ваша светлость, — подтвердил хозяин кабака, взявший себя в руки.

— А моего спутника?

— Я... я не уверен.

— Ладно, это не имеет значения, — вяло отмахнулся Эверетт. — Меня интересует другое. Знаешь ли ты, чем мы сегодня занимались?

Хозяин кабака долго молчал, уставившись в пол, прежде чем осмелиться заговорить:

— Думаю, я догадываюсь. — Интересно, мог ли этот человек выглядеть ещё более несчастным? — Н-но я никому не скажу, поверьте.

— Какая жалость, — наигранно вздохнул Эверетт, слезая со стола. — Впрочем, я тебе верю. — Хрипло булькнув, хозяин кабака с перерезанным горлом обрушился на пол и затих. — Ты определённо ничего и никому не скажешь.

— Не очень-то чисто вышло. — Фердинанд подошёл ближе и брезгливо посмотрел на лужу крови, растёкшейся по полу. — Воспользуйся мы ядом, никто бы и не догадался, что это убийство.

— Как скучно.

— Не я из нас двоих додумался назвать королевство собственным именем.

— Завидуешь? — не удержался от колкости Эверетт. — На моём месте ты поступил бы точно так же — будь у тебя своё государство, конечно.

— Кто знает? — отозвался Фердинанд, не поддаваясь на подначку. — И ты не заберёшь деньги обратно? — скептически хмыкнул он, видимо, заметив, что Эверетт направился к выходу.

— Зачем мне это делать? Кроме того, у него, — кивнул Эверетт в сторону трупа, — есть семья. Поэтому он так быстро и раскололся — боялся, что я возьмусь за них. Я заметил портреты детей на полке, слишком дешёвые, чтобы ими любоваться, и слишком неумелые для посмертной памяти.

— Как благородно, — закатил глаза Фердинанд.

— Если убийца оставит скорбящим родственникам порядочную сумму, они едва ли захотят делать из этого громкую историю, — пояснил Эверетт, наконец покидая кухню, пропахшую смертью.

***

Эверетт терпеть не мог чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Ловушка, в которую он угодил, была оскорбительно проста. Наступив на петлю, скрытую под слоем листвы, Эверетт повис на ветви массивного дерева вверх тормашками — и был вынужден сдаться на милость Фердинанда.

Фердинанд привязал Эверетта к Т-образной деревянной конструкции, воткнутой в землю, так, чтобы тот стоял на коленях, раскинув руки. Жёсткие верёвки впивались в плечи и запястья — Эверетт подозревал, что следы, оставленные ими на коже, сойдут нескоро.

Подойдя со спины, Фердинанд несколькими разрезами превратил левый рукав Эверетта в лохмотья. Медленно, с нажимом Фердинанд провёл лезвием по оставшемуся беззащитным предплечью.

— Больно? — осведомился он, наслаждаясь долгожданным триумфом.

— Да, — признал Эверетт, принуждая свой голос звучать твёрдо.

Фердинанд неторопливо нанёс следующий порез, на пару сантиметров ниже первого. Судя по ощущениям, рана была достаточно глубокой, чтобы наверняка оставить шрам, но недостаточно — чтобы заставить Эверетта истечь кровью на месте.

Фердинанд отошёл; вскоре Эверетт почуял запах дыма и, с трудом повернув голову, краем глаза заметил пляшущее неподалёку пламя костра.

— Чтобы в рану не попала инфекция, её необходимо прижечь, — издевательски сообщил Фердинанд.

Эверетт позволил себе скривиться. Теперь он оценил изощрённость мести Фердинанда. Должно быть, тот провёл немало времени, выдумывая способ задеть своего соперника.

Одно Эверетт знал наверняка — и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он _будет_ кричать.

***

Осень наступила рано, вынуждая командующих обеих армий думать о генеральном сражении. Впрочем, войско Эверетта на тот момент обладало преимуществом, и Фердинанд решил биться лишь оттого, что правители союза, недовольные растущими тратами на содержание армии, пригрозили ему лишением должности.

Битва окончилась в пользу Эверетта, но вовсе не её исход определил дальнейшие события.

Теперь, когда Фердинанд Защитник был захвачен в плен, не имело значения, скольким частям его армии удалось избежать расправы и какой ценой Эверетту досталась победа. Теперь осталось лишь разыграть последний ход в игре, которая, казалось, будет длиться вечно.

Эверетт уверенно шагал по лагерю. Рука, так и не успевшая окончательно зажить, по-прежнему болела, однако возможные вопросы Эверетта не беспокоили. Последнего бедолагу, посмевшего поинтересоваться происхождением раны, он сжёг заживо.

На импровизированной площади собралась толпа. Солдаты с уважением расступились, пропуская Эверетта вперёд. Конечно, Эверетта боялись, но не ненавидели — для редких расправ над собственными солдатами у него всегда находилась если не причина, то хотя бы благовидный предлог. О прочих же подробностях жизни командующего войску знать было совсем необязательно.

Адъютант передал Эверетту трофейный револьвер, тот самый, что принадлежал Фердинанду.

Сам Фердинанд стоял, выпрямив спину, в окружении приставленной к нему охраны. На его лице не читалось ни единой эмоции — не понимай Эверетт Фердинанда столь превосходно, он мог бы подумать, что тот и вовсе ничего не чувствует.

Эверетт проверил, заряжен ли револьвер, и неспешно прицелился. Последний выстрел в этой войне был близок как никогда.

— Стреляй, — сказал Фердинанд. — Ты не можешь оставить меня в живых, и нам обоим это известно.

Эверетт мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Он мог бы сделать Фердинанда вечным пленником в темницах своего дворца. Мог бы по-настоящему проверить границы его прочности. Мог бы зайти далеко, как никогда прежде. Одна только мысль об этом казалась Эверетту бесконечно притягательной.

Вот только позволить Фердинанду жить — значит дать ему шанс на победу. В конце концов, полный контроль над ним невозможен, а он не из тех, кто упустил бы бесценную возможность.

Оставить Фердинанду жизнь — значит заложить фундамент собственного падения.

— Это так, — подтвердил Эверетт.

В последнее мгновение перед выстрелом ему стало _почти_ жаль.

— Похороните его по всем правилам, — распорядился Эверетт, собственноручно удостоверившись, что Фердинанд мёртв.

Легко улыбнувшись, Эверетт побрёл прочь, оставляя солдат праздновать триумф — и скорое возвращение домой. Не осталось никого, кто мог бы противостоять ему на равных, а значит, Эверетт в тот день не только выиграл войну.

Он _победил_.

_25.05.2017_


End file.
